The Lady and The Tramp
by Sally Scribe
Summary: Natsuhi is a Kunoichi who fears dogs. When she is put on a mission with the man that embodies her very fear what will happen? What about a new jinchuuriki and Madara? A war is going to happen? Kibaxoc
1. Chapter 1

********

The Lady and the Tramp: Natsuhi and Kiba

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto whether is in the anime or manga. However I do own any OC I deem necessary for my story. I'm not sure what all the bijuu are so I made up one. I don't care if there is only three around according to the story but this is my story._

_I write to improve myself and I don't make any profits besides from those I get from constructive criticism. _

_The Konoha twelve are all in their early twenties (23-24) and are all Jounins. Enjoy. This is a KibaxOC pairing. Don't like don't read._

* * *

Chapter 1: A new mission

The first time that she met him was at her first Chuunin exams. It was his second time. She was a new genin who had just started the life of a shinobi several months ago. She came from the most powerful and mysterious founding clans. He also came from a prestigious clan that helped found Konoha many generations ago.

He had intimidated her from the very first moment they met during the first exams. He had with him a white dog that was fast approaching a monstrous size. She had a fear of all things canines due to a bad experience with a dog when she was very little.

That's right; Natsuhi feared everything that was Kiba.

Until the Chuunin exams she had not encountered much of the male gender. Being with her two cousins and best friends, she became shy around the boys. She wasn't a tomboy like Hitomi nor was she brainy like Hikari. Out of the three of them, she was most lady-like and acted as the medic as neither of the other two knew much about medical ninjutsu.

She didn't know how she was going to survive this mission with him. Of all the people she had to get paired up with it had to be the guy who embodied her very fear. Natsuhi groaned as she added a few kunai and other weapons into a weapons pouch. Her purple eyes narrowed as she pulled half of her hair back with a magenta bow.

She fixed her clothes (a light pink dress with a dark magenta mid shirt that pulled over one shoulder over her clear pink sleeves, the dress hem is daggered and shadowed by magenta tips over her black Capri pants) and pulled on her dance slippers like shoes before heading out.

"Natsuhi!"

Natsuhi turned to see her two best friends and cousin rushing to her. They've been together since they were toddlers and it seems sometimes they haven't change at all. Hitomi still the tomboy dressing in blue and silver with her hair in high side ponytail and a wide grin. Hikari still the brains in her maroon and gold with her bangs clipped back from her side part and her trade mark smile.

"Hitomi! Hikari! What you two doing here?" she asked shocked and slightly suspicious at their wide smile.

"We heard about your mission. So it's with the hottie kiba?" Hikari teased.

"A month long mission with all that muscles!" Hitomi added teasingly.

Natsuhi turned seven different shades of red. "What…?"

"Now we know why you didn't want to tell us!" Hitomi said.

"But we're kinda hurt you didn't want to share!" Hikari continued

"We've been teammates since our first day training!" Hitomi said faking tears. Natsuhi's sweat drop as she realized her teammates were still playing around.

"Be serious, girls, I'm about to spend a WHOLE month with my worst fear!" Natsuhi protested. "What am I going to do?"

"Kiba is a decent sort. He won't do anything. He and Akamaru aren't that bad. They're pretty gentle. You'll be fine, Natsuhi." Hikari reassured seriously.

"Maybe he will help you get over this stupid fear of dogs. It's been twenty years since that stupid mutt. It's time you get over it." Hitomi said. "Kiba won't be bad. Or else we'll deal with him when you two get back."

Before she could say anything more a familiar bark was heard.

Kiba and Akamaru landed next to her. "Hey Natsuhi. Ready to go?"

She spared a withering look at her two friends before nodding weakly.

Kiba grinned. "Let's go then!"

Natsuhi cast one last look of fright begging her two friends to save her before jumping into the trees with Kiba. It went unanswered as they waved her off with a "We'll see you when you get back."


	2. Chapter 2

here's chap. 2 I don't own anything

Chapter 2: a child?

"There're some strange disturbance in this area. I want you to check it out. Normally I would classify this as a B-rank but because it's so far away in Lighting country, I classify it to be an A-rank. There have been a few rumors floating around. Be careful this could easily turn into an S-rank, you two." The fifth Hokage said.

"Why us two?" Natsuhi asked. "Doesn't the Lighting country have itself hidden village?"

"Simple." She said. "Out of all my jounins, Kiba tracking skills are brilliant and his attacks can't be anticipated and you Natsuhi, have your Ket Tan. You've got a level head and can think well under pressure. Combine with your skills, your Ket Tan is hard to fight against because very few things can affect you in battle. As for Lighting country, there is a hidden village, but they are so busy preparing, I don't think they heard about it yet. This is a difficult mission."

"But Hitomi and Hikari are much better at using their Ket Tan." Natsuhi said.

"Either of them is fit for this mission. Hitomi is hot headed. Hikari can't make important decisions under pressure as well as you can. Besides, they are already on their own missions providing backup for two other teams." The fifth said. "Natsuhi, those were the reasons that you were chosen to be an ANBU squad leader. This could get ugly and I want to make if it does, it won't go wrong. I think most likely this will turn ugly."

"I see." Natsuhi murmured.

"Besides, I think it's time you got over your fears. You've stood behind Hitomi and Hikari long enough. It's time for you to take the spot light." She smiled.

"I don't know." Natsuhi said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad working with us." Kiba added and patted Akamaru his monstrous size white dog.

He had no idea how hard it for her. She thought. She mutely nodded.

The fifth smiled. "Natsuhi, stop arguing and get going. I expect to see you home by the end of the month."

Natsuhi jumped out of the tree and looked at the ground in interest. Akamaru and Kiba landed down next to her and asked, "What's wrong? Are you tired?"

"Look on the ground." She said stilling looking.

They humored her and saw a strange site. There were huge slashes like that of a huge paw. Natsuhi was standing in the middle one, there two on each side of her.

"What made this?" Kiba wonder. Akamaru sniffed and whined. "Akamaru said it was from a large dominating canine male of some kind.

"Dogs don't have five visible claws." Natsuhi said looking at Akamaru's paws. She knelt down and touched the marks. Thinking back to the battle between Naruto and Gaara years ago when they were huge creatures. The markings reminded her of it. The thought did not comfort her about this mission at all.

"We're here. We might as well as rest if we want to enter that city as civilians." Kiba said taking off his leaf headband and tucking it into his pouch. Following his examples, she replaced her bow with one that didn't the leaf symbol.

"Whatever made this track was a beast. One that will be hunted by the Akatsuki when they get wind of it." Natsuhi said.

"If the Akatsuki get wind of it, it will be an S-rank." Kiba said. "I'm not sure if the two of us will be enough. Those guys are all at the Kage level."

"Everything has a weakness. It's only as strong as its weakness point." Natsuhi murmured as she stood up and ran a hand through her curls, a gesture that was keenly observed by Kiba.

"The village is just up ahead. I think we should try for it before it gets darker." Kiba said.

"All right."

The village was gated by a tall wall with guards posted on them. Natsuhi and Kiba exchange a look. In the report, it looked like an ordinary town, without the wall. Something bad must have happen here.

"Excuse me!" Kiba called up to a guard. He looked down.

"Yes? What do you want?" He asked.

"We're weary travelers hoping to rest here as we make our way to the port city. Can we stay here for a while?" Kiba asked.

The doors open and the two walk in. A guard stood there waiting for them. "Welcome travelers." He said.

"Thank you. If you can point us to the closest inn?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, please follow me. Why are you headed for the port city? I'm Hiro." He said.

"Is there a particular reason that you ask that?" Natsuhi asked.

"Well port city is going through a tough time. People who go through there never seem to return. You two look like newlyweds; that's no place to spend your honeymoon." Hiro said cheerfully.

Tomato red Natsuhi stopped Kiba from objecting by taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "An aunt of mine lives there. She's elderly and we thought we would stay with her for a while. She needs company." She answered.

"Yes. She didn't say your village was fortified." Kiba said.

"It's new." Hiro said. "The wall has only been there less than a month."

"May I ask why?" Natsuhi asked.

"um…raiders and the like." He said. "Well here you are." He led them to a building. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Kiba said as Natsuhi was looking off in the distance. Hiro walked off.

"What are you looking at, Natsuhi?" Kiba leaned down and whispered mindful of eavesdropper.

She shifted her eyes to a little girl barely a few years old holding a tattered teddy bear. She seemed to be fascinated with Natsuhi as Natsuhi was fascinated with her. She stared right back as she sucked on her thumb.

A middle age man with balding hair saw this and told Kiba, "Young man, you best keep your young wife from that child."

Kiba turned to look at the innkeeper. "Why? The child looks sweet."

"That child is the reason we have that stupid wall on." He said. "She's a demon child!"

"A demon child?" Natsuhi asked without looking at the man.

The old innkeeper's voice dropped, "A month we were attacked by this great wolf-beast with five tails. Our late chief was a retired ninja. He used some ninja jutsu and forced the beast into that child."

"Why that child?" Kiba asked.

"Several years ago, a young woman came here. She was very pregnant and asked for shelter. We figured she was a rape victim. Well within an hour, she had the kid and died the next and named her Hotaru because at the birth there were lots of fireflies. Ever since then, the kid has been here because we don't know anything about the young woman. So our chief used her." He answered. "Not that the child need any more things to make her weirder. Strange things always around her. Her eyes turn red! As if purple wasn't a strange enough sight." Looking at Natsuhi he added, "In fact her eyes look just yours!"

With Akamaru who was just as interested, Natsuhi walked to her and knelt down to look down at the jinchuuriki who stared back her with open curiosity. Natsuhi took in the sight of the girl. She looked normal enough. She had silvery blond hair, chubby fingers, and purple eyes. Natsuhi didn't show the shock she felt. There was no doubt this child had Ayame blood. She felt like she was staring into her own eyes. There was no mistake, this kid was an Ayame and a jinchuuriki.

Akamaru tipped his nose to smell her and nudged her. She stopped sucking on her thumb and reach out to touch Akamaru who licked her hand. She giggled showing her baby teeth.

Hotaru walked closer and started to play around Akamaru. Kiba watched interested as Hotaru acted like a pup who playing with an elder. The innkeeper looked horrified, "Young man, your wife!"

"Don't worry. She's an orphan?" Kiba asked.

He nodded.

"Please ready our room, we'll be right up." Kiba said walking over to the group.

The child looked up at him and smiled as she clutched to Akamaru leg. She tilted her head and looked at the dog who whined down at her. She turned and smiled at him. She reached both her hands up and said, "Up!"

Natsuhi stood up and took Hotaru into her arms.

The group went into their room. Kiba turned Natsuhi was cuddling the child as she struggled to not fall asleep and was failing. When she did, he asked, "What do you make of her?"

Natsuhi turned to look at him. "You know the Ayame clan is known as the Amethyst Rose eyes. Only we have purple eyes that turn red. This little girl is an Ayame. We have to take her back to Konoha before the Akatsuki catch wind of her."

"You really think that is a good idea? Won't that bring dangers to our village?"

"Weird things that happen around her, it is her Ket Tan coming into activation. She needs training to stop it from going rampant." Natsuhi said. "Kiba, she needs to come with us because her best chance of survival is with us. Naruto is a jinchuuriki and he can help her with the bijuu. The powers she got from it and her Ket Tan, she could destroy the world if she isn't trained. Besides Konoha is a hidden village with ninjas, it's bound to attract trouble and dangers."

"Looks like she coming home with us. Akamaru said she is a pup." Kiba said sitting down. "I bet it is the wolf reaching out."

Akamaru was sleeping, curled around the sleeping Hotaru. "You know one of the things that I fear is all things canines."

Kiba smiled as if he knew. "I know."

"I didn't as a child but I was attacked by one when I was one." Natsuhi smiled at him. "I've feared everything you are since we've first met in the Chuunin exams all those years back but thanks to this mission, I've come to realized there are bad dogs and good dogs. You and Akamaru are so gentle and amazing."

"I'm not sure about gentle. That might ruffle my feathers the wrong way if I was the sensitive type. Luckily I'm not, I know what you mean by it."

"Well you can be very gentle at times. Yet in battle you are a fierce team."

Kiba smiled. "You're going to give me a big head."

Natsuhi laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3. i don't own anything but my OCs and this plot line.

Chapter 3: Adoption

Hotaru woke up to see she was curled in a planet of warm and safety. She blinked and saw the young man with the red fangs on his cheeks, the young woman with the same eyes she have, and the large white dog that a voice inside her told her was an elder resting around her. She crawled over to the young woman and nestled into her arms.

Natsuhi smiled when she saw Hotaru sleeping in her arms when she woke up. Carefully she got up to see Kiba sitting at the table thinking and drinking.

"Morning." She said sitting down and poured herself some tea.

"Morning." He returned with a smile. "I think we should find the chief and ask to take Hotaru and find out more information about her."

Natsuhi nodded. "I've got a bad feeling about her parentage."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother died which meant she wasn't Ayame. Her father had to be Ayame. That raised the next question who is he and why didn't he take responsibility for his own child. I feel there is much more to the situation."

"Agreed but we need more information before we have a concise conclusion."

"But we can't stay here for long. The longer we stay, the more likely that the Akatsuki will find out about her. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Let's just stay a few more days and see how the situation. It would draw a lot of attention if we came and took the girl."

Natsuhi thought about it. "Let's do it that way but we can't let her out of our sight. You go find information while I'll get some clothes and food for her." Kiba nodded in agreement.

Hotaru grabbed her bear when she woke up alone. "It was a dream." She whimpered as tears formed.

When they began to fall, the door slid open to reveal the same young woman holding a folded bundle of clothes in her arms with a tray of food. She gasped when she saw the tears. She set her burden down and took Hotaru's face in her hands. "Hotaru! Why are you crying?" she asked.

Wiping her tears she whimpered, "I woke up alone and thought I dreamed you up!"

Natsuhi's heart went out to the little girl as she took her into her arms. "Dear Hotaru what have you live through? I'm here for you. I just went out to get you some clothes and food."

She pointed to the bundle she set down. There was hot soup and bread and a brand new set of clothes.

"Come, let's get you washed and we'll get food into your body ok?"

"Miss, why are you so nice to me? I'm an outcast. Everyone hates me and they ignore me." Hotaru asked as she splashed in the tub.

"You can call me Natsuhi, Hotaru. I'm nice to you because no one deserve to be ignored. I want to help you control your powers. Do you trust me?"

"Natsuhi." She said as she started to tear up again. "A voice inside me told me to trust you and the dog man."

"You and I are a lot like." Natsuhi said. "I have the same powers." She used a little Ket Tan and raised her out of the tub. Hotaru started when she saw Natsuhi's purple eyes turned red like hers does.

"You and I are the same!"

"Yes but that power must be train or you could destroy everything that you love. Do you understand me? You must not tell anyone about your power or that voice in you. Don't tell others or else harm might come and I might not be enough to protect you."

"I understand."

"Good. I think you are clean." Natsuhi helped Hotaru into her new clothes, a simple purple dress with lilacs and matching purple ribbons for her hair. Natsuhi pulled her short hair into pigtails with the purple ribbons.

Kiba walked into the room as Natsuhi was eating with a clean and pretty Hotaru. "I'm back." He plopped down next to Natsuhi and Akamaru sat next Hotaru who accept the sniff and lick with giggles.

"Hotaru, my name is Inuzuka Kiba and that is my dog Akamaru. You can call Kiba." He said drinking the tea while regarding the little girl across from him with interest.

"Ok, Kiba." She said. "When do we leave?"

Kiba gave Natsuhi a look. "I told her we were taking her away from here." Natsuhi explained.

"I won't tell others." Hotaru told Kiba proudly.

Kiba nodded. "We won't leave for a few days. The current chief here said the only want for Hotaru to leave to this town is through adoption."

"A…a…adoption?" Hotaru asked eyes full of hope.

"Yes. The only way you can come with us is if one of us adopt you." Kiba said. Natsuhi rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"All right, let's go see the man." Natsuhi said.

The chief, a young man in his late twenties with dark brown hair and a tall muscular frame, smiled when they entered.

"I understand you want to take Hotaru away?" At Kiba's nod, he asked, "Where do you intend to take her?"

"We intend to take her to our aunt's house in the next port city." Kiba answered.

"We?" He asked.

"He means me, sir." Natsuhi said stepping in with Hotaru hiding behind her.

The chief stood out of his chair and stared at Natsuhi. He stuttered, "Oh…wow…um…my name Chief and I'm the Masato of this town. How do you between, you do?" he said. "I mean I'm Michi Masato, the chief of this town, how do you do?"

Natsuhi gave him a warm smile (Kiba glared daggers at the man) and said, "I'm well, thank you Masato-sama."

He pushed Kiba out the way and made a grab for her hands. He brought both of them to his lips (If looks could kill, Kiba would have killed the chief). "Don't be so formal. It's just Masato. You don't need to thank me. You are extraordinarily beautiful. Allow me to escort you around town?"

Natsuhi giggled as Kiba fumed and Akamaru bristled. "Thank you for the compliment but I already an escort and he does a most wonderful job." Natsuhi tactfully declined by taking her hands back to place them on a fuming Kiba who look ready to explode. "Isn't that right Kiba?" she asked.

"You mean, you two are…?" Masato asked disheartened.

"Yes." Kiba said angrily as he wrapped an arm around the petite beauty who smiled up at him just to make sure the picture was clear (also to reassure himself).

"oh."

"Masato, I want to adopt Hotaru." Natsuhi said.

"Yes. Here are the papers, please sign here." Masato said. Natsuhi signed.

"You know not many would want to adopt her. You do know her history don't you?" he asked.

"Yes but I believe I can help her. She's an amazing little girl. I think with a little help here and there, I sure she'll make a great person." Natsuhi said.

"All right. Here is all her birth papers." He said.

"Thank you." Kiba said as he tucked them into an inner pocket of his black jacket.

"Kiba, dear, I would like to have a small word with him." Natsuhi said. Kiba nodded and walked out with Akamaru following behind him (Hotaru was riding on him).

When they left, Natsuhi turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry but you can't remember." She formed a few hand signs and looked at him, her eyes glowing red.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT FREAK!" he said.

Natsuhi ignore him as she erased all the memories of Hotaru. Once she was done, she turned and looked out the windows and erased the memories of all the other villagers. She didn't want them hurt if they didn't know about Hotaru. She didn't want the Akatsuki after them. Besides they didn't like her anyways, if she erase their memories they will live their lives without worrying about it.

She closed the door when she left. Kiba looked at her questioningly. She nodded once before taking Hotaru in her arms. "What should I call you now?" she asked.

"I think you call still me by my name, Hotaru." She cuddled the little girl to her. Kiba steered them both out waving to a few people.

"They're not ignoring me!" Hotaru whispered when a man commented on what a cute little girl she was.

"We will explain later, dear." Natsuhi replied.

"Have a safe journey!" the guard at the gate said. "What a cute little girl!"

"Thank you. We will!" Kiba said as they walked into the forest.

They walked a way more before Kiba said, "I think this far enough."

"Why didn't they ignore me?" Hotaru asked from the safety of Natsuhi's arms.

"Because they don't remember you in that way. They think we are a new family that had just stopped for a short rest. We can't have them revealing anything about you for your safety and theirs. It's best if they think you didn't exist so they don't tell people who want to harm you about you."

"Oh. You can do that, Natsuhi?" she asked.

"Yes. When you can control your powers, a lot of doors are opened." Natsuhi said.

"Now that we are out this far, I can tell you more. Natsuhi and I are both ninja from the leaf village, Konoha." Kiba told her as he put on his forehead protector. "See?"

"Does that mean I can be a ninja as well?" her eyes went wide.

"Yes but we first must return to the village." Natsuhi said. She handed Hotaru to Kiba and replaced her ribbon with the one that had the leaf symbol on it.

"You're going to ride with me. The quicker we get back, the safer it is for you." Kiba said as he climbed on Akamaru's back with Hotaru seated in front of him.

"Let's go." Natsuhi said and they leapt into the trees going as fast as they can.

Half way, Hotaru fell asleep. They took a quick break where Hotaru was switch as she strapped to the front of Natsuhi body. "We'll be there really soon if we could go through the night." She said.

"No, we will set up camp because we would useless if we deplete our energy." Kiba said wisely. "Natsuhi, we'll find a cave to rest for the night. It is already getting dark. Besides we'll reach Konoha. It's not going anywhere."

"I suppose so." She said making sure the straps were secured.

"Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4. I don't own anything but my OCs and this plot.

* * *

Chapter 4 settling in

Hotaru took in the sights of Konoha's bustling streets with wide eye delighted rapture. She couldn't believe this would be her home. It was so pretty and wonderful and friendly. Best of all, it had her two favorite people in the world, the two most wonderful people in the whole world! She couldn't believe they had adopted her. She looked between them as they walked hand in hand with her around Konoha. Kiba held her left hand in his big warm right one while Natsuhi held her right in her gentle left hand. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have such caring guardians. She jumped and swung. Kiba and Natsuhi smiled down her as they swung her back and forth as they walked. She giggled.

"I take it you like Konoha?" Natsuhi asked.

"No. I love Konoha!" she squealed.

"It's pretty great." Kiba said. "Let's get some sweets."

"I have never had any sweets. What are they like?" Hotaru asked.

"You'll see." Natsuhi told her. "The best things come to those who are patient."

Hotaru tried to be patient but she couldn't help it but feel excited and wondered about what sweets tasted like. She had heard all about them in her old village but she never had the money to buy any (not that she could anyways…the villagers avoided her like she was the plague and barely fed her). She couldn't believe her luck.

They walked into a shop called Dango and sat down a table. A waiter came and brought a large tray with tea and colorful round sweets on sticks. They did look sweet. Hotaru thought. She was shock when Natsuhi handed her a stick and smiled. "Go on. Try it."

Hotaru ate one and her eyes watered as the taste assaulted her senses. It was like she had just fallen into a utopia of wonderfulness. Natsuhi and Kiba laughed at her expression as they drank their tea. "Take it easy Hotaru. It's not going anywhere. It's best enjoyed slowly and with the company of sweet tea." Kiba told her.

She complied and slowed down. She watched Natsuhi delicate manners and tried to mimicked (she failed as she spilt the tea when she realized it was hot). Natsuhi laughed, "Hotaru, hold the cup like this and slowly drink a little at a time. Try it."

She once again complied and found that it work and Kiba was right. With the tea, the sweets seem gentler and lasted longer. She savored the tasted and thanked her lucky star for bringing her to two wonderful people.

Natsuhi wrapped the rest of the treats up and handed one more stick. Kiba paid the man and told a confused Hotaru, "We have to get home. It's getting dark."

"Ok." She yawned. She hadn't realized how sleepy she was. She tried to stay awake as she wiped her eyes. She didn't want to miss anything about her new home.

Kiba plucked her off the ground and held her close to him. Hotaru feeling the normal safe warmth surround her, cuddled closer to Kiba. She looked up at Kiba then over to Natsuhi who smiled back at her. "Thank you."

They walked through the streets in a compatible silence. Natsuhi looked at the little girl and smiled. It was because of her that she got over her fear of dogs. Hikari was right. It was a stupid fear. She was glad that she got to know Kiba better. She knew he was loyal and protective of his friends. She also knew he had a gentler side because he was rarely anything but gentle to her or Hotaru. He was a wonderful person. She smiled at the irony when she realized that she was falling fast for the tall man next to her.

"We're here." Kiba said as they saw the one story townhouse. It had a very pleasant look to it with its red roof, cream walls, and white windows. They entered and Natsuhi fell in love with it. The walls were a very pale orange cream with white muslin curtains on the windows. The furniture was all made of plain dark red wood that offset the wooden floor nicely.

"I'll put her to bed and you feed Akamaru." Natsuhi said. Kiba nodded. Man and dog walked to find the kitchen.

Natsuhi found a small room that looked like it was intended for a little girl. The walls were decorated with pale lilac butterflies over a field of creamy pink. There was a bed with matching cover, a small desk under the window, a dresser and a tall mirror. She changed Hotaru into comfortable sleeping clothes and tucked her in with her (very tattered but newly fixed) bear before turning the nightlight on and leaving.

She found Kiba in the kitchen talking to Akamaru who was happily eating his meals. "Hey, you two." She said dropping a kiss on the top of Akamaru white head when he perked up.

"Hey yourself." Kiba said and pushed a bowl to her. She accepted it and began eating.

"There are five rooms in this house. There are two bedrooms, the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room. I put Hotaru in the smaller of the two bedrooms which leaves one room. What do you propose?"

"I'll sleep in the living room and you can have the room." He said automatic.

Akamaru whined in protest. Both human looked at him and realized that the dog wanted the living to himself.

"You don't have to do that!" Natsuhi protested. We're both ninjas and adults. There's no need for you to be uncomfortable in the living room. Besides it seems Akamaru doesn't want to share the small living room. I doubt the two of you would fit."

"It is very small but me and Akamaru has been through worst."

"We can share the room. The bed looks more than large enough for the both of us."

"No. I'll be fine with Akamaru."

"There's not enough room for Akamaru as is. The living room is tiny. The bedroom is big enough for us to share. Kiba you know I don't bite."

"I know that but what about…" he left off.

"My virtue? Kiba you are so honorable but I'm a kunoichi, virtue has never been one of my highest priority. We're sharing that room. It won't be too bad."

"If you really ok with it."

"I'm fine with it." She assured him as she washed the dishes. By the time she was done, Akamaru had already settled his large form in the living room on a large dog bed that Kiba had gotten delivered. She made sure all the doors were locked before heading to the bedroom while trying to calm her nerves. She changed into a large t-shirt and long pants before heading into the room. She found Kiba was already fast asleep when she crawled under the covers. He looked handsome with his wild brown hair and muscular built. Yes Kiba had grown into a man that any woman who wasn't a fool would desire. She realized she was no fool. She snuggled into its warm as she settled herself.

Kiba woke up a little while later to see he was wrapped around a sleeping Natsuhi. She was beautiful in all her glory. Pale gold curls spread out around and delicate features with creamy white skin that didn't seem to tan under the sun. She was beautiful inside and out. Intelligent, caring, and wonderful. Yes, this was a woman he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with. He thought. He smiled when he realized she was cuddling closer to him. He held her tight to him and fell back to sleep feeling content.

Natsuhi woke to find herself wrapped in a safe warm cocoon. She looked up to find that she was wrapped in Kiba's strong body. A girl could get use to this. She pulled away and did her morning business. She went into the kitchen began making breakfast after she let Akamaru out into the small backyard.

The smell of food woke Kiba's stomach. He dragged himself to the restroom. He peeked into Hotaru's room to find that she was waking up as well. He helped her to do all the morning things like brush her teeth.

After she was done, Kiba carried the excited girl on his shoulders as he followed the wonderful smell into the kitchen where Akamaru was eating and Natsuhi was setting up the table (which was already covered with steaming food).

"Morning you two. Did you have a good night?" She smiled.

"Yes" Kiba and Hotaru said although Kiba had other reasons entirely.

"That's good. Kiba put her down and let's eat." Natsuhi told him.

"Ok."

Hotaru found that her first home cook meal was as delicious as she thought. Once again she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such wonderful people in her life taking care of her.

"After breakfast, I am going to start your training ok?" Natsuhi said.

"Will it be hard?" she asked.

"All training is tough but if they weren't it wouldn't be training." Kiba told her ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Natsuhi reassured her. "You need to learn to control your powers."

They went to training field seven. Natsuhi sat down on the grass and beckoned Hotaru to sit with her.

"All right I'm going to explain a few things to you." Natsuhi told the little girl who nodded. "Inside of all of us is something called chakra. It's the source of all ninja techniques and it travels through a system that flows through the entire body called the chakra systems. Through training you can control it and utilized it wisely. Follow me so far?"

"Yes." Hotaru nodded. "I have chakra and it flows through the chakra systems."

"Not quite." Kiba told her. "I have a chakra system. You are like Natsuhi. You two don't have a chakra systems. It's your Kekkei Genkai."

"Kek-what Gen-what?"

"Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit. It's traits that are passed down from a parent to a child." Natsuhi said. "Whether or not your mother did live to tell you who your father is, your father was a member of the Ayame Clan. My clan."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Have you ever wondered why my eyes are the same as yours? Or why your eyes turn red?" Natsuhi asked. Hotaru nodded. "It is because you inherited them from your father. The Ayame clan is famous for our purple eyes that turn red when we use our Ket Tan, which is our bloodline limit."

"Ket Tan?"

"Let's back up a little bit." Natsuhi told her. "Ok. You have chakra that doesn't flow in a chakra system. It is loosely called wild chakra. In other words we, you and me, are essentially a large vat of chakra that flow in whichever direction it wants. This is why you need to train to control it. If you don't, it will go rampant. This wild chakra is called Ket Tan. Ket Tan is our bloodline limit. With me?"

"I have Ket tan which wild chakra that doesn't follow in a chakra system. It just goes which ever direction it wants. This is the bloodline limit of the Ayame Clan which I got from my father." Hotaru repeated.

"Basically." Kiba told her.

"Yes. Whoever your parents are, it is without a doubt your father is an Ayame because Ayame women don't die in childbirth. Thus you are Ayame Hotaru." Natsuhi told her.

"Ok. So what is the Ayame clan?" Hotaru asked.

"The Ayame clan is one of the eight founding clans of this village. We are a relatively small clan but we're very powerful and we're the most mysterious." Natsuhi told her. "The other seven clans also have their own Kekkei Genkai. Kiba is from one of them."

"Really?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. The eight clans are Aburame, Ayame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uchiha, and Yamanaka. Each clan has their own Kekkei Genkai. I'm from the Inuzuka clan. Every one in our family has a canine partner. Mine is Akamaru. That's our Kekkei Genkai." Kiba inform the girl.

"So does every Ayame have a voice?" Hotaru asked.

"No dear. That is what makes you special." Natsuhi told her. "That voice is another set of chakra that only you and a few others have. You are called a jinchuuriki. You can only use that set of chakra only when your first set of chakra runs out."

"So Naruto is a jinchuuriki?" Hotaru asked yet another question.

"Yes. Listen, Hotaru. There are many people, bad mean people who want that set of chakra that you have. You must always be careful. Never tell others about it or harm could come to you." Kiba told her and pulled her into his lap. "Understand Hotaru? Don't tell people about it."

She nodded. "I won't tell."

"When you can't talk to me or Natsuhi, you can always turn to Naruto. He will never turn you away. As is, neither of us can help you in that area as well as him. He is like you in that aspect. But that doesn't mean, we can't help you at all. We'll always try our best to help you." Kiba continued.

Hotaru nodded and hugged the man hard. "Thank you."

"We're only trying to look out for you. All right?" Natsuhi asked. The little girl nodded. "Good let's start with lesson number one."

Hotaru nodded and sat on the grass in front of Natsuhi. "Ok, I'm ready!"

"All right, one of the very basic ways to control your Ket Tan is to understand it." Natsuhi told her. "Close your eyes and dig deep down until you find a large ball of purple chakra."

Hotaru dived inside herself and found the large ball of purple chakra. "When you find it, go with it and try to understand it. Tune everything out and concentrate on it. That is your Ket Tan."

Hotaru flowed with it as it embraced it. It was very gentle waves but she knew it could be very fierce if she calls on it to be. She really understood what Natsuhi was trying to tell her. Control comes from understanding. She submerged into it deeper. She knew to control it is to work with it. This would be her greatest weapon if she could perfect it.

She opened her eyes to see Natsuhi looking at her. "My Ket Tan, it's gentle and fierce."

Natsuhi nodded. "Yes. As you continue to train, you will understand it more. Now, you have to build up your physical strengths to sustain using your Ket Tan. If you don't have the physical strength and mental ability for it, your Ket Tan will never be strong."

"How?" Hotaru asked.

"Kiba will help you there." Natsuhi smiled. "I'll go prepare lunch. I'll see you then." She walked home.

"Looks like it's just you and me squirt," Kiba said standing next to Hotaru and ruffled her hair.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"all right squirt. I want you to wear these around your ankles and wrist. They're weights. We'll start small. Each of these is two pounds each so total you are wearing eight pounds. Eventually you'll get to over a hundred pounds." Kiba told her.

Hotaru blanched. "OVER A HUNDRED POUNDS?"

"Yes…don't worry it won't be for awhile yet." Kiba smiled down at her. "Now I feel like a little run. Come on, I'll go slow."

Hotaru soon realized what "little" meant. It meant a FULL lap around Konoha TWICE. She almost twitched when Kiba told her he felt like a few push up. By the time they finish with their HUNDRED push ups, she was ready to kill Kiba.

He saw her expression and laugh. "How about a little break?"

"Please!"

"Tell me, Hotaru, what do you want to do when you grow older?" He asked her.

"I want to be a strong girl like Natsuhi. I want to be beautiful but I also want to be a powerful ninja." Hotaru pointed to the mountain where all the past and present Hokages' faces were carved. "I want to be up there so no one will ignore me!"

"A worthy dream but you'll need to be able to survive training to get there. Being a ninja is hard but being a kunoichi is even harder. You'll have to work twice as hard." Kiba told her. "You'll make an excellent kunoichi."

"Really?" her eyes were shining with hope.

"Yes with hard work, determination, and a little help here and there, we'll turn into a pretty darn good kunoichi." Kiba told her. "Now, let's get back to training. Let's go for a little jog before we go to lunch."

Hotaru groaned but went anyways.

A month went by and Konoha weather was turning colder as they approach winter. The holidays were fast approaching and Hotaru was excited. It was her first Christmas in Konoha (one without the cold snow which she doesn't miss at all). By now, Hotaru carries ten pound weights around her wrist and ankles. She has master most of the basics like transformation and shadow clone jutsu. She also is getting the hang of using most basic weapons like kunai and shurikens.

Even at her early age, she has demonstrated excellent control of her Ket Tan. Her chakra control was unbelievable for someone her age. Natsuhi and Kiba quickly realized that Hotaru was definitely an heir to the Ayame's Kekkei Genkai. Natsuhi grew worried about it. Besides from Hikari the only other true heir to the Ket Tan was a rouge ninja, Hikari's older brother, Masaru. Even then, Hotaru's mastery of her Ket Tan was great and if she really tried at it she could even surpass Hikari. She was quickly approaching a mastery of most of the basics. She was also quickly mastering the ability to release huge amount of chakra (her punches and kicks were well on their way to give Tsunade a run for her money).

Training her had also brought Kiba and Natsuhi closer together (which also led intensified attraction to the other). They had come to a silent understanding that they were happy with the way things were. Their feelings were mutual and they decided when everything settles down, they would think about it then. It quickly became a common site to see them together with Hotaru swinging between them. The three went everywhere together. The Hokage was careful to only send one of the two away because Hotaru was still too young to be left alone not with the threat that someone is after her. Carefully kept from them, was a betting pool on when the two would get together.

It had gotten to a point that most villagers and ninja thought that Hotaru was their child (which resulted in a stammering Natsuhi and a red Kiba to try to explain other wise).

"Katon! Dai Endan!" Hotaru formed the hand signs and pull the tiger seal and took a deep breath. She exhaled a small fireball. She looked disappointed into her small fireball. Kiba rest a hand on her small shoulder. She looked up to his smiling face.

"Don't worry. It's a hard ninjutsu. It takes time and practice. Come on. It's getting late. Natsuhi would kill me if we're late for dinner." Kiba told him.

"Ok. I will get it right." Hotaru said. "Up please?"

He chuckled and swung her up on to his shoulders. "You know you're going to be five in another month. Don't you think you're getting too old for this?"

"Never!" she told him. "Besides, I'm small for my age."

He laughed. "Well you are a runt but I love you all the same." Hotaru giggled and hugged his face. "I love you too!"

In the past month, Kiba and Natsuhi has fallen in love with the little girl and openly showered with all of their love. She gladly accepted it and returned it with all the love she could.

"Let's get home before Natsuhi kills me for being late. Then we'll go enjoy the festival."

"OK!"

Kiba knew they were late when he saw Natsuhi standing in the front door waiting for them. He knew he was in trouble. He did try. If looks could kill he would be six feet under already. Natsuhi plucked Hotaru off Kiba's shoulder and glared at him one last time before going into the kitchen. He sighed and closed the door before following her.

"Hotaru, eat quickly if you want to go to the festival." She said. "When you're done, come into my room. I've got your new kimono laid out for you. It's got lilies on it."

Hotaru shoved her food as quickly as she could. She loved lilies and new clothes. She never had the luxury of new clothes and she sure wasn't turning it down. "Hotaru, slow down, it's not going anywhere. Chew!" Kiba told her.

She glared at him and finished her food. She rushed out to get fitted into her new clothes. Kiba chuckled and ate.

It took him ten or so minutes to get into his kimono (a simple dark maroon one with a white one under it). So he sat in the living room with Akamaru grooming the large dog while he waited. Hotaru bounced out in her lilac color kimono with bright color lilies of different colors. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails with lilac ribbons. She pounced on Kiba. "What do you think?" she asked.

"You look very pretty." He told her and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He lifted his head to see a very elegantly dressed Natsuhi come out. He gasped. She took his breath away. Natsuhi had piled all of her curls on the top of her head in an elegant yet messy up do and had applied a little makeup to her face. She wore a cream white kimono with bright flowers of different shades of red, orange, and yellow.

"Wow, Natsuhi…you look beautiful." Kiba complimented her. He kissed her on her cheek (looking please with himself).

She blushed and smiled, "You look handsome too. Now come on!"

Together the four (counting Akamaru), they walked down to the festival. Hotaru had one hand in Natsuhi's and the other in Kiba's as they walked. "Let's go to Dango. I think it's been awhile since we last had some sweets." Kiba said.

Hotaru nodded enthusiastically. She like Kiba had a very sweet tooth.

Before they could a voice called, "NATSUHI!"

Natsuhi turned to see Hikari and Hitomi rushing to her. Natsuhi rushed over to them and hugged them closed to her.

"I've missed you SO MUCH!!" she told them when they let go.

"We've missed you too." Hitomi said but Hikari notices Hotaru holding Kiba's hand as they patiently (well the little girl wasn't so patient) wait for Natsuhi.

She turned an accusing eye, "Natsuhi have you been naughty?"

Hitomi and Natsuhi looked at her confused. She pointed to Hotaru. Natsuhi and Kiba colored bright red. Hitomi gasped at the little girl before turning mischievous. "Natsuhi…do you have something to tell us?"

"Like you and Kiba got together and produced this adorably cute little girl?" Hikari asked.

Natsuhi still bright red stammered, "No…no…it's not –"

"Don't be shy!" Hikari and Hitomi said.

"Girls…" Natsuhi protested but the other two burst into fits of giggles.

"How about we explain it over Dango's sweets?" Kiba mustered.

"It's your treat!" Hitomi said and dragged them all to the sweet shop.

They sat down. Hitomi and Hikari sat on one side and Kiba, Hotaru, and Natsuhi sat on the other side with Hotaru sitting between them.

Hotaru looked as fascinated with the two girls as they were with her and openly stared at them. Hitomi ordered as Hikari asked, "Ok explain."

"Well when we got to the village, we found her. She's turning five next month on the 24th. It turns out she is a jinchuuriki and her Ket Tan had already activated. So to take her here, Kiba and I adopted her. Since the compound was damaged because the twins were restless, we've been living in Sakura's townhouse with Hotaru, that's her name, so we could train her. Not to mention as her guardians she has to live with us." Natsuhi explained.

"Kiba, who are they?" Hotaru asked tugging on Kiba's sleeve.

"They're Natsuhi's teammates and your fellow clan members." Kiba said. "The one with the pony tail is Hitomi and the other is Hikari. Hikari, Hitomi, please meet your youngest clan member, Hotaru."

"Hi." She said almost shyly. They smiled down at her.

"So if I remember Sakura's townhouse correctly, there are only two bedrooms. Do you share with Akamaru in the living room or do you share with Natsuhi in the master bedroom?" Hikari asked mischievously.

Natsuhi and Kiba went redder than Kiba's robes. Hotaru confused asked, "Of course they share the room where else would Kiba sleep? The living room is too small for both him and Akamaru."

Natsuhi groaned as her two teammates grew mischievous wide smiles. Hitomi snickered. "Here we were worrying over Natsuhi's fear of all things canine but looks like she got over it…well over it!"

"I know…Natsuhi, we are invited to the wedding aren't we?" Hikari asked.

"Whose wedding?" Hotaru asked as Natsuhi and Kiba were tongue tied and red.

"Don't you know? Natsuhi and Kiba!" Hitomi said. "You're probably the flower girl!"

"Really?" Hotaru turned to asked Natsuhi and Kiba. "Do I get to be the flower girl"

"Welcome back!" Naruto said walking into the shop. Hinata and most of the shinobis their age stood behind them in various kimonos.

"Thanks Naruto." Hikari said as they sat down. "We're going to get barbeque but we heard your voice. So we thought we join."

"That's cool." Hitomi said. "Boy there's no place like Konoha."

"That's true." Sasuke told them. "If you guys are done, you guys want to come with us to get barbeque." He looked meaningfully. Kiba and Natsuhi exchange a look before looking down at the little girl who looked confused.

"We're done here. So we might as well head out." Hitomi said. They all got up and walked together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: big news

Kiba caught the yawn that Hotaru tried to hide and looked down at the little girl who looked like she was falling asleep on her feet. He bent down a little bit and plucked the girl up. It must be close to her bedtime. She snuggled close into Kiba's warmth.

Natsuhi looked up at her. "Oh dear, she must be completely worn out. It's way past her bedtime."

"She'll be fine, Natsuhi." Kiba reassured quietly so that the others won't teased them, although the rest of the group were quietly snickering.

They got settled in the biggest private room the shop. Kiba settled the fast asleep Hotaru on his lap next to Natsuhi. Chouji sat next between Shikamaru and Ino. Sakura sat on Natsuhi's left side; her husband took the place next to her. Neji sat between his cousin and his wife, Tenten. Naruto sat on the other side of Hinata (they were no doubt holding hands under the table). Shino sat next to Naruto and Hikari sat next to him. Hitomi sat between Kiba and Lee.

"All right what's going on?" Natsuhi asked when they all settled and had the barbeque meat set up.

"The Akatsuki are on the move. They found a new jinchuuriki in a village in Lighting country. It's still young and easier to obtain since Naruto is so well protected." Sasuke said. Natsuhi and Kiba stiffened.

"I thought they wiped all of them out but Naruto. What do you mean a new jinchuuriki?" Chouji asked.

"They thought so too until this small town was attacked by some beast. Well they got wind of it and went to check it out. When their informant got there, the villagers didn't seem to know anything. My informant told him that the high up didn't believe that and went for themselves." Sasuke said.

"Lightning country…" Tenten said thinking. "Wait a minute. That's where you and Kiba went together!"

The pair stiffened. Natsuhi sighed. "I suppose we can't keep it from you guys much longer. The new jinchuuriki is Hotaru." She pointed to the little girl sleeping soundly into Kiba's lap.

"No way!" Chouji said. "I thought it was your kid! She is always with you two and she looks just like Natsuhi!"

"We're hoping that no one would realize she was the jinchuuriki." Kiba said. "Chouji, it takes nine months to have a kid…doesn't she look a little old to ours?"

"Yeah but only we would know that." Ino said. "The way the two of you act everyone thinks you're a happily married couple. It's even more convincing when she's with the two of you."

"Ino I could kiss you right now! When did you get so smart?" Kiba told her (Natsuhi gave him a look that clearly told him of her opinion of the idea which he reassure her by squeezing her hand under the table). "She doesn't look like a jinchuuriki. All this time we were so worried someone would realized it. If everyone thinks she's our kid, then the Akatsuki would think so too."

"They relay on rumors." Sakura told them.

"I'm not sure. I wiped the villagers' memories but don't forget these guys aren't dumb." Shikamaru said.

"I agree with Shikamaru." Hikari agreed. "Where there is smoke there is a fire. They will figure out that there are discrepancies and look into it."

"It will lead them straight to Konoha." Shino added quietly.

"Too late." Sasuke told them. "Here is my next information. They already know the child is in Konoha but they don't who she is. They plan a full on battle. He doesn't know what they are after this time, but every surviving member has a new and younger partner to train them. They are planning something big. He said something about building a village."

"Come to think of it, a new hidden village sprung up to too long ago." Lee said. "There were rumors about it when I was out in the field. Orphans and street urchins were disappearing all around. An old man said they all left to join a new village."

"That sounds suspicious. What else did you find out?" Shikamaru asked.

"I know a few other rumors but I don't think they hold much."

"Some things don't add up. I mean why act now? Why would they get new partners? The only known jinchuuriki alive is here in Konoha. Why go through all the troubles?" Neji questioned.

"We can't act without more information. It would be sending our comrades into death. It could be a trap." Natsuhi told him. "Shikamaru, you're the brainiest of our lot, what do you think?"

"Natsuhi is right. We need more information. Does the fifth know?" the lazy genius asked.

Sasuke nodded. "She told me, there is enough going on without this as well. This is our fight. If they are planning a frontal attack, we're the only she could spare. She wants this Akatsuki to end for good. She calls it a chance to redeem myself."

"So she's letting us do this." Neji said frowning. "Is the fifteen of us enough? We're all jounins but these guys are about the kage level."

Naruto bared his teeth in a grin. "Don't tell me you've gotten soft and sentimental in your old age Neji?" he taunted.

"He hasn't." Hinata told her boyfriend. "He is thinking. He does have Tenten and their newborn to think about."

"It doesn't matter, the old Neji would know this and think of a way to fight against. Unlike me you aren't a failure." Naruto smirked as he watched Neji glower at him. His smile dropped and a serious look etched on his face as he stared at every single face into the room. "Is that all we are capable of? We're shinobis first, ultimately tools of war, don't forget that. It will be like that time when we assemble for the attack from the trap master, all those years back when we were genins. Come on guys, we've been there for each other since our days at the old Academy. We survive being genins, then chuunins, then jounins, and now we're all ANBU. We pull tricks and suffered together. We've got each other back through the thick and thin of every disaster this village has ever faced. Are you guys saying that we can't do it now that we are a little older and we don't have any of our old sensei around to back us up? When did we become just wimps?"

It was times like this that they realized that Naruto could make a brilliant Hokage. He may still be very happy and joke around but when it came down to it, Naruto has mature and grown. He may not be the smartest one or the fastest or the strongest but his unique quality of being able to pull everyone together and find uses for everyone's unique abilities so that they can work together. It was the reason the Konoha fifteen was so strong. He was the glue that held all the pieces together.

"Don't forget, we are the Konoha fifteen. There was never a stronger group as strong as we! The Akatsuki isn't strong enough to withstand us!" Hitomi said.

"I have an idea, but it is a risky one." Hikari said folding her hands as she propped her elbows on the table. "A very risky one but it might just work if everything goes as plan."

"Hikari we don't have enough information on what they want!" Ino protest.

"Not quite. We do know what they want. A general idea anyways." Shikamaru said putting his hands together in that familiar habit of his that had everyone smiling. It has a long time since the Konoha fifteen assembled. "Both things he wants are in this room."

"From the information, Madara still wants all the bijuu chakra. Sasuke has told us this much. Where in the world would he find the supposed last jinchuuriki?" Hikari asked. "We know he is coming here. We might as well wait and gather more information. When we have more information, we can form a plan to counterattack. If he really is going to attack us, we're going need to think this through. Don't forget this man helped find the village. He is bound to know its secrets. Well most of them. I don't think he knows all of them. We should assume he does just for precaution."

"Of course this all a guess." Shikamaru smiled. "But Hikari and I are rarely wrong in our guesses."

The others nodded. The two geniuses together were a formidable combination and the plans they came up rarely go wrong. Hikari was one of the only people who match Shikamaru in brains. They nearly always tie at games like Go. "We need to set up a trap for him."

"WHAT?" the other occupants asked.

"Guys, calm down!" Kiba rebuked over them. "If you don't want others to hear, you need to keep it down!" not to mention, Hotaru is asleep. He added mentally covering her ears. She wiggled and snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"There are too many factors. It's late. We'll discuss this all tomorrow in a more private setting." Hikari told them and shifted her eyes to her left. They nodded and spent the rest of the evening chatting and bantering about their past.

"So Tenten, what did you and Neji decide on naming that cute bundle of joy?" Sakura asked. The other kunoichi in the room gushed when Tenten showed pictures (the male ninjas held their tongues, knowing well what would happen if they groan at the girly but they did rolled their eyes…except Neji who look smug.)

"He looks like a darling. I'm glad he looks more like you, Tenten." Hikari said looking at the photos carefully.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Neji bristled slightly.

"Well if he takes after you, the boy is going to be an ice cube and Hitomi would take pains to tease the poor boy." Natsuhi told him and they all laugh.

"We've decide to name Satoru." Tenten said.

"What happen to Kenji?" Ino asked.

"Neji didn't like it." Tenten told them.

"He rather have a 'enlighten' son rather than an 'intelligent' one. Personally they are about the same to me." Hitomi teased.

"Well, an enlighten son would have to be an intelligent one. I mean to be enlighten you have some brains." Lee said backing up his teammates loyally. Neji sent a look of thanks which he accepted with a nod.

"I suppose." Hitomi said.

Naruto was the only male in the room that didn't roll his eyes at the girls' behavior (because he love kids) besides from Shino but you couldn't tell with him being so stoic (as Hikari said he could give lessons to a rock). He turned to Sakura and Sasuke and asked, "So when can we see you with your own bundle of joy? I mean I didn't know Sasuke would let someone else take first place in anything." Neji and Tenten were the first in their group that got married and had a kid. Sakura turned pink as her hair and Sasuke smirked. He discreetly placed a hand on Sakura's lower belly.

"What about you and Hinata? You've been married longer than us. Man you were such a moron." Sasuke told Naruto and launched into a story about a D-rank mission where they had to walk a dog.

"Give me a break, Sasuke." Naruto said (Hinata was bright red). "It was hard to outdo you. Besides it's not like you aren't a bit of a moron yourself. I mean come on!" with that he launched into the story of their first chuunin exams during the preliminary rounds.

It had gotten so far and loud that Hotaru woke up and started crying because her rest was disturbed. Now Hotaru had never been a quiet crier. When she cried she let you how she felt in a series of loud brawls, tears, and honks. Hotaru was normally a very even temper child who rarely got upset and very few things could set off but when something does, very few things can stop her. Being waken from the middle of her sleep, Hotaru was far from a happy camper.

Natsuhi pulled her into a warm embrace and tried to soothe her while Kiba made their excuse to get away. "We've overstayed our visit and Hotaru will be a handful if we don't get her into her bed. I'm surprise she even last this long. Normally if she isn't already in her bed at this time, all hell breaks loose and either Natsuhi or I would get any sleep or peace for that matter." He told them. "We'll be there."

"We're sorry." Natsuhi said shifting Hotaru so she could carry her easier (although Hotaru was small for her age, Natsuhi wasn't the biggest woman in the world. In fact most affectionately call her vertically challenged.) "Kiba, let's go. If we drag this any longer, either of us will have a moment of rest tonight and I won't be sorry tomorrow when she is cranky and takes it out on you!"

Kiba laughed and plucked the little girl out of Natsuhi's arm and started rubbing her back as they left. She quiet down a bit.

When they were gone, Hikari asked, "Twenty bucks says that Natsuhi and Kiba will be up all night!"

"No bet." Shino said flatly. "Kiba won't do anything with her permission."

"He's a little too whipped to do something like that." Ino agreed.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "His clan is affiliated with canines. We all know that canines are fierce lovers. Twenty bucks says he would be the aggressor." Sasuke glared down at her when she added, "I think it was one of the reasons we girls drool over him."

"Is that all we are worth to you kunoichis?" Chouji asked.

The girls exchange looks before nodding. "Yep."

"I hate to hear what they thought of us at those sleepover things they do." Naruto said. "You didn't do things like that did you Hinata?"

Hinata turned red and looked down. The other girls burst into laughter. Hikari told the boys, "If you knew what went on…man did we have so much fun."

The girls giggled as they all reminisce silently leaving the guys out of the loop and slightly confused.

"Somehow I don't really want to know." Shikamaru shuddered. "I think Temari would kill me."

That prompted all the girls to burst into fits of giggles as they recollected on something that they didn't say out loud.

Naruto looked confused asked, "Do girls have this special brain power to understand each other like EPS?"

"Naruto, I think you are referring to ESP." Lee said shaking his head as the girls dissolve into another round of giggles.

"Naruto you're such a dork!" Hitomi said rubbing her stomach as she tried to fight the giggles.

Hikari leaned Shino as she wiped her tears. "There are things about girls that guys will never know. It's part of the girl code."

"Girl code?" Neji asked interested.

"Yep." Ino said. "The girl code is a silent code that all girls follow. It's the very basics of being a girl."

"Care to share?" Naruto asked.

"It's unspoken and only girls would understand. It's the ultimate plan to catching the guy we want!" Hikari said still laughing. Shino rubbed her back soothingly. She smiled up at him in thanks.

The married guys perked up and Sasuke turned to his wife and asked, "Sakura, just what did you do to get me?"

Sakura smirked, "I'll tell you when Tenten tell Neji or when Hinata tell Naruto."

Tenten groaned when Neji leveled with a gaze that promised her they would discuss it when they were in private. "Thanks Sakura. Now Neji won't leave me alone." Hinata escaped because her husband wasn't the brightest bulb.

Ino laughed, "You could ban him from the bed."

Tenten snorted. "Pff. Like I can stop him." Neji smirked.

"I'm you can come up with something." Hitomi assured her. "Right now we need to get Kiba and Natsuhi tied."

The girls nodded and the guys groaned (and received a glare of their opinions and were ignored as they brainstorm).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: admitted feelings

Toshio stood at the gates and grinned widely. It had a while since he last visited Konoha. Man what a nostalgic sight. He missed it all.

He grinned as he realized there was no place in the world like this village. He smiled when he tried to take in all the familiar places of his childhood. It has been several years since he returned.

He smirked when he realized at least the girls still think of him the same when he say a few girl shyly stared at him. He wasn't an ugly man, far from it. He had a head of dark brown curls, clear green eyes, and a smile that could melt even the most cold hearts. On top of that, he was a jounin and ANBU. He had it all.

He bought a bouquet of flowers and when he turned, he bumped into a small figure knocking her over.

He rushed to her. His heart stopped when she looked into his eyes. She was beautiful. She smiled, "I'm so sorry sir."

He returned the smile. "It's no problem. I should have watching. I'm Yutaka Toshio. Please to meet you, Miss uh…"

She smiled, "I'm Ayame Natsuhi, Toshio-san. You must be new."

"No, I grew up here. I took a world training tour for a few years. It's great to be back."

"Really? Welcome back."

"Thank you. Would you join me for a little cup of tea and sweets?"

"Sure. I don't have any missions right now."

"You're a kunoichi?" He asked as he steered her into Dango.

"Yes, since I was thirteen, all those years back." Natsuhi said as they sat down.

They talked about everything from politics to how much the village has changed. When it turned dark, Natsuhi said, "I haven't been watching the time, it's getting late, I better get going."

"I really enjoyed our time together. I would like to see you again. Would that be okay with you?" Toshio asked.

She turned back and smiled. "I enjoyed our time as well. I say we could be call friends, I suppose it would ok. Well I better get going bye!" she rushed off leaving a happy Toshio who thought, trust me girl, we're be more than friends if I had anything to do with it.

Kiba was waiting for her at home. "You're home! How did your day out go?" he asked.

"I made friends with another ninja by the name of Yutaka Toshio." Natsuhi told him. "It was nice. He seemed like a nice guy."

Kiba looked up at her. "Do you like him?"

"Of course, we decided to be friends." She smiled at him. It slipped when she saw his thoughtful face. "What wrong?"

"I know who you are talking about. Friends are not his mind when it comes to girls." Kiba told her. "He doesn't want to be friends with you. He wants more."

"He seems charming. How do you know that?" Natsuhi asked.

"He did the same thing to my sister." Kiba told her quietly. "He destroyed her when he left her. She didn't eat for days as she became depress. It was one of the scariest things I have ever seen. My strong sister was completely broken and destroyed. I think my sister never got over it. I told her if I ever see him, I would destroy him. Hana told me no, if I saw him, tell her because she wanted the pleasure. I never saw my sister like that. After Mom yelled at her for being weak, she was out for blood. She couldn't believe she let a man do that to her. Her triples were out for blood."

Natsuhi looked shocked. Hana was one of the strongest kunoichi in the village, mentally as well physically. To break her in a way that left her in a state like that was something. "I…didn't…know." She whispered and felt slightly scared. She suddenly felt very scared and dived for Kiba's safe arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, holding on to him.

"I don't want him to do the same to you. It would kill me to see that happen to you! I think I would turn rouge just to kill him." Kiba hugged back tightly and whispered into her hair. She nodded.

"Please don't say that! Nothing would hurt me more to see someone like you toss away all you work for just to get revenge on my behalf. I think I would die to know you would throw away everything because of my stupidity. Just stay with me!" Natsuhi looked up to him.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to." He told her softly.

"I guess forever is too much to ask for then?" she asked shyly taking the plunge.

He smiled down at her and whispered into her ear huskily, "Natsuhi, forever isn't nearly long enough for me." he nipped on her ear playfully.

She looked up into his face, with her pink face. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded. She teared up and buried herself deeper into the man that has come to mean everything to her.

He buried his face into her pale gold curls and held her close to him wishing they could stay like that forever.

A while later, Natsuhi asked, "So where does that leave us?"

Kiba consider her question very carefully. "We could be anything you want us to be. Personally I have come to think of you as my future. This is it for me. It's you for me or I'll be a bachelor for the rest of my life."

Natsuhi looked up into his eyes and went up on her toes and brush her lips against his. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Natsuhi was in heaven. He kissed as if he wanted to map out her soul. She opened for him and he ravaged her mouth. When they broke the kiss, she knew this would be the only man for her (Besides he was a brilliant kisser).

"You know, we Inuzuka only have one other. So this is it for me. I know you are my mate, my better half. I would ask you to be my girlfriend but I don't need to date you to know that you are perfect. I don't want anyone else. I want you to be the person full of our children and the person that I share my soul with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, what do you say? Share the rest of my life with me? We'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other." He asked.

She nodded and raised herself up for his kiss. "I will spend the rest of my life with you. Does that mean we're getting married?"

"Hell yes." He growled. She laughed. He dragged her into their bedroom and kept her up all night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: everyone's reaction

Hotaru walked into the kitchen the next morning to find the shock of her life; her two favorite people in the world were kissing! She could tell one from the other. She didn't know what to do or say. She stood there shocked.

"Kiba." Natsuhi said. "Stop! I have to get Hotaru up!"

"Ok." Kiba groaned.

"Morning." Hotaru said looking from the red faces of her two guardians as she sat at the table.

"Hotaru, how would you feel if you had a momma and papa?" Natsuhi asked.

"All I want for Christmas is a family. I don't need a momma and papa when I have you two." She told them.

"What if we told you, we want to be your momma and papa?" Kiba asked.

Hotaru stared with her mouth open and eyes the size of dish plate. "You and Natsuhi be my mommy and daddy?"

"Yes." Natsuhi asked.

Hotaru's eyes watered as tears formed. "Really? No joke? You want to be my mommy and daddy?"

Kiba and Natsuhi nodded. Hotaru burst into tears. "Christmas came early! I finally have a family, a mommy and daddy!"

"Legally you are our daughter. We thought since we're getting married, you might as well get use to the idea." Kiba told her and ruffled her hair.

"I have a mommy and daddy!" she told Akamaru who yipped and licked her face.

Hotaru wasted no time and adapted to calling Natsuhi and Kiba and Mommy and Daddy. She said she had nearly five years to make up for. Natsuhi and Kiba smiled and just let her have her fun.

Realizing they would be late for the meeting, Natsuhi and Kiba rushed Hotaru to the Hokage towel where the meeting was held in a meeting room. When they got there, Natsuhi told her, "You can't go in with us. Be a good little girl and please don't wander."

Hotaru nodded. Natsuhi dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I will, Mama."

"Good girl. This is the safest place but don't wander from here. Stay with Akamaru at all times. I hate to leave you alone." Kiba told her before hugging her and kissing her on her forehead. "Go play with Tonton and Shizune. Don't go with strangers."

"Yes, papa." She replied. "I'll be fine. Come on Akamaru let's find Shizune."

Akamaru barked and followed next to her. "Keep an eye on her, Akamaru." He barked in reply.

They went into the meeting hand in hand (Kiba realized how nervous Natsuhi was. It was their first time they left her to be by herself). Everyone stared at their linked hands with various expressions varying from shock to smug.

"Wow…when did this happen?" Hitomi asked.

"Last night." Natsuhi said. The girls gathered around her and ordered details while the guys patted Kiba on the back and congratulate him.

When they were done, they all sat down (Kiba held Natsuhi's hand under the table but hey he figured every other couple around the table was doing the same) and began the discussion.

"What do we know so far?" Kiba asked shifting through documents.

"The Akatsuki are on the move." Lee said. Sakura wrote that on the board.

"Naruto and Hotaru are the things they are after no doubt." Ino said. Sakura wrote that up on the board.

"They're the last of the jinchuuriki."

"Kids are disappearing. There are rumors of a new hidden village."

"Ok, what don't we know?" Hikari asked.

"When they are going to strike," Neji said.

"Where they are going to strike," Sasuke said.

"Why now." Hitomi said.

"Motive." Shino said quietly.

"What he wants it for. I mean, if you think about it, Madara helped find this village. Why would he go after jinchuuriki? I mean, the Ayame are walking vats of chakra. He's bound to know that. It would much easier to go after us and there are more of us." Hitomi added.

Hikari and Shikamaru stared hard the board running the data through their mind. There was something that they were missing. Something very small but very important…what is –

"The Hokage summons all of us. Come on, it's suppose to be big." Kotetsu said.

They all got up and followed him. "What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"As you know relationships between lighting country and our country haven't been the best. We may have a treaty with them but we all know that doesn't mean anything." Kotetsu said. "Anyways, there has been rumors they were preparing for a full on war with us."

"War?" Hikari asked shocked.

"Yeah. I don't know the full detail. I suppose we'll hear about it at this meeting. Rumor is almost every one is there. She's been meeting with ninjas in waves." Kotetsu said.

"This sounds serious." Tenten murmured.

They entered to find a haggard Hokage sat behind the table. She looked serious and older.

She started. "As you know our relationship with Lighting Country has never what we would call good. It was at best testy. I want you to know, there is a very good chance we're going to war with them before next year is out. Our latest ANBU reports tell me that they seem to be preparing for something and it looks very much like war efforts. Addition to that, Earth Country has declared war on the Wind country."

"WHAT?!"

"I thought they always were friendly with each other. What happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"The Death of the feudal lord." Shikamaru answered.

Everyone turned to her. Lady Tsunade nodded, "That's right. They are going war because a new Feudal Lord has come into power and he wants to unite everyone under one banner. The first country he wants to take over is the Land of Birds. The Land of Birds provide a lot of important imports for the people of the Land of Wind; they called on the support."

"The Land of Birds doesn't have its own Shinobi village which means they are at a serious disadvantage, so they call on their closest ally." Hikari said.

"Not to mention the Land of Wind's feudal lord's son is married to the ruler of the Land of Birds." Shikamaru said.

"Exactly." The fifth nodded.

"So what does that have to do with the lighting country and us?" Chouji asked.

"Well the Land of Lighting is the Land of Earth's closest ally and we are the Wind's closest ally." Natsuhi said.

"So four out of the five great shinobi states are going to war…what is the Water Country's position on this?" Kiba asked.

"They're an island and has decided on being neutral." The fifth told them. "On the other hand, Grass and Rain country has decided to ally themselves with Earth since they do so much trading with them. Only Waterfall has allied themselves with Wind."

"Oh wow," Sakura said.

"Grass and Rain lands border ours!" Lee said clenching his hands.

"That is dangerous for us." Ino said.

"If we go to war, we'll be attacked from three sides! It would be suicidal to send our comrades into the battle!" Neji said.

"Yes. I am glad you have caught on the magnitude of this situation, so we don't need any of these other distraction if we do go to war, like worrying about the Akatsuki." The fifth said. "I want them taken out, down to the root. Get rid of it. Both of Madara wants is here in Konoha. You guys have until we go to war to get rid of them. Destroy them."

"Hai!"

"Good. Because if we are going to war, we are going to focus on war." The fifth said. "You fifteen are among some of the best shinobis that has come out of Konoha. Yet you fifteen have surpassed us older generations by far in so many ways. I would hate to lose any one of you. As of now, focus on getting rid of the Akatsuki."

"Hai!" with that they went back into the room in silence. They all knew it was a whole ballgame. War. They sat down.

"I can't believe peace is ending." Sakura said shocked.

"I never thought we would be going to war. I mean, it's one thing to know shinobis are weapons of war, but it is another thing all together to be weapons of war." Tenten said.

"None of us thought we would go to war because war wasn't something we could wrap our brains around. It wasn't something we thought we would face in our lifetime." Naruto said. "But that's not our mission. We have to destroy the Akatsuki."

Grimly they all got to work. They all knew how important this was. They realized they need more information.

"We need more information. Shino, Kiba, Hinata, you three since our genin days were group together because your unique tracking abilities so you should go up towards Lighting country and investigate those rumors about the missing kids." Hikari said.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee, you three will go in another direction, towards the River country to that cave with that weird devil statue." Shikamaru told them. "See if you could understand it."

"Tenten can't go." Neji said right after.

"What?" Tenten rebuked.

"You just went into labor, Tenten. You have to stay on maternity leave or it could harm your body irreparably." Sakura told her. Tenten sighed an oh.

"Ok, right, I forgot. Hitomi you will in Tenten's place." Shikamaru said.

"Ok next, we need some one to go around looking for rumors. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura will go to our neighboring countries gather a few rumors." Hikari said. "Also while you're there, check the situation."

"I can't go." Sakura said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because I just found out, in nine months there will be two additions to the Uchiha clan." She snapped.

They stared. Suddenly the girls gushed and the guys congratulated Sasuke who look smug as all thoughts of war and other grim things were forgotten in light of hopes that only children could bring out.

"Ok…I will go then." Hikari said.

"And my team will go around the Land of Fire to gather up more information." Shikamaru said.

"Whether or not you find any information, we'll all meet back here a week before Christmas. So that gives us five weeks to gather information. Natsuhi you stay and watch over Hotaru and keep an eye on the situation." Hikari said.

"As for our two mothers, rest and don't do anything stupid because your husbands will not be happy." Shikamaru added.

"Ok, let's get this started." Hikari said.

"Hai!" they all left the room to prepare. Kiba and Natsuhi went to find their daughter who was playing with Tonton and Akamaru in the yard.

"Hotaru!" Kiba called. The little girl snapped her head to see Kiba and Natsuhi standing there waiting for her. She got up and ran to them.

Kiba scooped her up and over his shoulders. "Hey squirt."

"Hey, Papa!" she squealed back hugging his head. "Can we go home? I'm really hungry."

"I see you've learned your papa's bad traits!" Natsuhi scolded mockingly.

"it's not that mama, I'm just really hungry!"

She laughed, "All right. Let's go home and have lunch."

After they ate, they gathered in the living where they sat enjoying each other's company.

"Hotaru, early tomorrow morning, I'm going on a mission." Kiba told the little girl that was cuddling with him.

"How long will you be gone, Papa?"

"Five weeks." He held up his hand.

"That long? I'm going to miss you a lot!" Hotaru told him. "So will mama."

"Hotaru, I've got an idea. Come with me." Kiba said.

"We'll see you in a little while!" Kiba told Natsuhi and rushed Hotaru out the door.

"Where?" she asked but shook her head in amusement. She spent the time cleaning and grooming Akamaru was lapping away the attention.

Meanwhile, Hotaru asked, "Where are we going papa?"

"To get a very special gift for your mamma." Kiba told his young daughter who giggle.

They went into a jeweler. "Hotaru which of these do you think is pretty?" he asked pointing the rings.

"Mama isn't the type for gaudy or flashy. I think mama would like this one. It's plain but pretty in an elegant way. Like mama." Hotaru pointed a simple silver band with a small pearl set in between two amethysts. On either side, the silver found a heart.

"Excuse how much does this one cost?" Kiba asked.

They paid for it and the two stay out until it was almost dinner time. Natsuhi had dinner ready for them when they enter the house.

"So where did Papa take you?" Natsuhi asked.

"We wondered around Konoha and did a little window shopping." Hotaru launched into the story about all the shops in Konoha.

After they ate, Kiba tucked the little girl in bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep. He walked out to see that Natsuhi washed the dishes already and was nowhere to be seen.

He walked into their room and found Natsuhi in her short nightdress standing by the window looking out with a grim expression on her face. She looked so beautiful by the moonlight. He snuck up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Huskily he whispered, "What are you doing standing here looking delectable? You know you can tempt even the angels to commit sins."

She giggled as she turned her head to whisper until his ear, "The only one I want to tempt is already here." she kiss his cheek where his red fang was. "I'm going to miss you so much, Kiba."

"Sweets, I could die happy right now. I finally found the girl for me and she likes me back." Kiba told her and kiss her hard until she lost all her senses. She was too busy trying to catch her breath when he let her, to notice that he had slip something on her ring finger. She still didn't notice until he looked down at her and asked, "Wait for me?"

"You dolt! You know I would wait for you. What kind of a question is that, Ki-" she caught sight of the silver on her hand. Her breath was lost.

Kiba smiled down at her and knelt down on one knee. "You know, even though we both know that we're it for each other but all the same I would like make it official so you don't get hounded by anyone but me. Will you have me?"

Natsuhi couldn't find her voice as she mutely nodded. He jumped up and caught her in a sweet kiss that left her tingling. "Is that a yes?" Kiba whispered into her ear.

She looked up into his eyes and nodded, "Yes to the next life."

"Good because I don't plan to share you with anyone."

She giggled as he brought her down on to their bed.

Early next morning, Hotaru and Natsuhi walked with Kiba to see him off. Kiba hugged Hotaru and dropped a kiss her forehead. "Be a good little girl while I'm gone and train hard."

"Ok, Papa. Stay safe." She hugged him back tightly before she bounced off to Akamaru.

Kiba hugged Natsuhi and gave her a hard kiss. "I better come home to you in one piece." He told her.

"I will if you will." Natsuhi said slightly daze (which he smirked). "Stay safe my love."

He nodded before jumping on Akamaru and they bounced off after their teammate.

Hotaru held Natsuhi hand and waved with the other even though they couldn't see him. "Papa will be fine, Mama."

Natsuhi nodded and they walked through Konoha. "Do you want to visit Tenten?"

"We can?"

"Yes, while we're there, you could see her new baby."

"Ok!"

Tenten ever the same kunoichi as before welcomed them into the Hyuuga compound. Her hair was still into her trademark two buns. "I'm so glad the two of you are here. Come on, Satoru is awake!"

Hotaru quickly discover Satoru a small bundle with a turf of black hair and piercing white eyes. He was a happy baby that often squealed with joy when Hotaru poke him and laughed when she played with him.

She sat there playing with the little baby while her mother chatted with Tenten, showing her the ring. They both went into a squealing fit.

Half way through, Sakura showed up and another squealing fit occurred when she saw the ring.

"I can't believe you and Kiba finally got together." Sakura said. "Even Sasuke wasn't that quick to propose."

"Of course he wasn't, he was too busy beating himself up." Tenten said. "I still can believe you just took him back. I would have hurt him a little bit."

"I was angry for a while and he knew this but I don't like being angry all the time."

"I suppose that would be the case. You always were soft on him." Natsuhi said. "So do you know the gender of your twins?"

"One is a girl and the other is a boy. I didn't tell Sasuke because I want him to sweat thinking it was two little girls." Sakura said mischievously. "He said he doesn't know what to do with two little girls."

They laughed. "At least it's only one."

"How happy was Neji with Satoru?" Natsuhi asked.

"Neji is pleased but a boy wasn't what he wanted." Tenten told them. "He loves that little boy but he has his heart on a girl."

"Why? I would think he wants a boy." Sakura commented.

"I know but he said he wants a little girl just like his wife to annoy Hiashi. He said a boisterous little girl would turn this place upside down for the better. He is set on a daughter so he could spoil her." Tenten said.

"I gather Hiashi wasn't happy with that?" Natsuhi asked.

"Ever since Hinata married Naruto and Hanabi married her fellow classmate Senta, Hiashi has been battling the elders to make Neji his heir since only males can inherit." Tenten told them.

"But for a while Hinata was the heiress. What do you only males inherit?" Natsuhi asked.

"Well when girls marry, they leave their clan and joins their husband's clan. So only male can inherit because of that. Hiashi has no male heirs so he is battling the elders to make Neji his heir. I mean he already changed the family ways since he saw he couldn't subject his descendants to anymore hurt and suffering. He went and replaced half of the elders on the council. Now that Neji produce a son, Hiashi has made him the heir." Tenten explains.

"Neji put his foot down about subjecting any children we have through that cage bird seal. Other wise he wouldn't accept being the next head of the clan. Besides from Neji, they know there is no one stronger." Tenten continues.

"That puts Hiashi in a pickle because the council can't agree with the branch thing. It led to the biggest battle on the Hyuuga family. Neji is determined to change the Hyuuga ways. The village is only about seventy years old, he said it is not long enough to set traditions like that." Tenten explains.

"It's a Hyuuga war and Neji no doubt have the support of a lot people." Sakura said. "I mean there so many of us who want the Hyuuga way to change. He has the fifth, Kakashi the name heir, and Naruto behind him. Sasuke stands behind him. It's the seven other clans against them. Neji is going to win."

"No doub–"

BOOM!!

Natsuhi statement was interrupted a huge explosion. The three kunoichi asked, "What was that?" Tenten said as she tried to sooth the screaming Satoru.

"Mama?" Hotaru asked as she hid behind her.

Natsuhi formed hand signs and her eyes glowed red as she looked the distance. She saw ninjas standing dressed in straw hats and black cloak with red clouds. She gasped. "The west wall! The Akatsuki are attacking!" she turned a full circle as she long along the wall. "There are Akatsuki around us! They are attacking from several places! Our comrades are going into battle."

"Sakura, Tenten! Get the civilians out of here! Get all the genins to help with the evacuation! Natsuhi said. Tenten strapped Satoru (who had quieted down when he felt he was with his mother) and nodded.

"Sakura, take Hotaru to the safest place you can find. I'm going." Natsuhi kissed her little daughter's head as she draped a necklace over her head. "I better find you with all your limbs intact ok? This is an Ayame pendant, it will protect you. Activate it you're your Ket Tan if you are in trouble. Love you."

"Love you Mama." She called as Natsuhi jumped into the air. Sakura grabbed her and leaped the opposite direction.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura called as she entered the Hokage's room. "Tenten and the genins are beginning the evacuation. The Akatsuki are here."

"Good." Lady Tsunade said looking out the window. "I never thought Madara would actually have the guts to attack us, just as we have everything else going on."

"I think he is just using it to his advantage. With most of our jounins on the borders, he could slipped pass and attack Konoha itself."

"We're in for a hard battle. The will of fire has never burn brighter." She said. "Where's Hotaru? No doubt they are after her."

"Right here." Sakura said pushing the girl forward. "I'm going to help out on the front. As a medic it's my duty."

"Go, leave her with us." Shizune said.

"Hai!" Sakura jumped out the window and headed to the gates.

"Hotaru, hide under my desk." The fifth said. "don't make a sound."

"Hai." She crawled under the desk.

"Shizune. What's the situation on the front?"

"There's combat on the eastern wall, western wall, and main gate." She replied.

"Do we have any way to contact them?" The fifth asked referring to the Konoha fifteen.

"We don't but Kakashi has sent his hounds after them. No doubt Natsuhi is contacting Hitomi and Hikari through their Ket Tan. If I remember correctly, when they became genins they signed a pact in blood that allows them to contact one another with their Ket Tan no matter how far away they are." Shizune said.

"Good."

"This will weaken our resources if we are preparing for war." Shizune said. Hotaru gasp silently as she held Tonton closer.

"No, we just have to revert to the times of war ways. Most of the older generation remembered what it was like. It won't be hard to convert this village into a war state." the fifth said. "You forget most of the older generations were made jounins because they were able to survive war. I grew up in the war times. Most of us grew up, live, fought, and gave our lives in the wars. I always knew that peace wouldn't last for that long. It was only a matter of time that we would go to war again."

"I had hope peace would last. But I guess there are always nutcases in power." Shizune said. She looked outside to see a huge wing unicorn rearing up for war along with several other summon creatures. "Natsuhi has summoned Hoshi."

"It looks Natsuhi has gotten serious."

"Yes. It would seem so."

Tenten entered and said. "Evacuation is a success."

"Ever the kunoichi. Fighting with your new born strapped to you." The fifth commended the bun hair girl.

"Thank you. Natsuhi sends words that the Konoha fifteen has been turning around. They weren't so far from Konoha. Shikamaru and Hikari realized that leaving the village was the wrong thing and started to head back."

"Good."

"Hitomi's team is back." Shizune said as she saw an orange griffin in the distance. "Hikari's team is back as well." she added when she saw a large gold phoenix and a dragon. "Naruto has summon Gamabunta and Sasuke has summoned Manda."

"They're back." The fifth said.

"Yes. Kiba has summoned his giant dog. I never thought a dog could be so big."

"What are your orders?" Tenten asked.

"Go protect the evacuated villagers and you're in charge of the all the genins not in battle." She said.

"Hai!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Konoha vs. Akatsuki

Karin looked up at the man that turned her down and deserted her. Sasuke Uchiha. She knew he had married that useless pink hair kunoichi. Now was the time for revenge.

"Karin. What you guys after? It's not worth it." Sasuke told her. In her rage she lunged at him in a full head on battle (which Manda found insulting and stupid as he gulped her down).

"You're getting excited I see, Manda." He told his summon.

"It's been a while since I had fresh blood." Manda said as he took out more Akatsuki members when they tried to attack him together. Sasuke laughed.

"MADARA!" Nasuhi shouted at the spiky hair man who look so much like Sasuke.

"An Ayame." He snorted back.

"This is your last battle because this time, you're going down." Natsuhi said.

"You can try all you want, puny girl."

"I will succeed!"

The fight raged on all around them. Jutsus were fire off left and right. Kunais were thrown every direction imaginable. Shurikens were toss back and forth like a ball being kicked between two friends.

"Hidden Mist jutsu!" Natsuhi said and Konoha was carefully covered in a thick blanket of mist that would hide her movements from his Sharingan.

Madara smirked. "You can hide from the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Just then something bound him frozen and he couldn't move. "What?" he shouted as he struggled to break free.

"I never said it was for me to hide." Natsuhi said. "It's for me to control you with my Ket Tan. I may never be able to beat you but I sure can hold you for an infinite long time." She tightened her Ket Tan and sent a burst of her Ket Tan to invade his systems. He screamed in pain and her Ket Tan forced him into a vegetative state. She bounded him and lifted the mist jutsu to find most of the battle was over. What members of the Akatsuki that survived were being captured and those dead were destroyed by the ANBU.

They dragged all their prisoners to Lady Tsunade.

"Uchiha Madara." Natsuhi said. "Leader of the Akatsuki and working under the alias 'Tobi'."

"Good. What did you do to him?" she asked. The others looked at her expectantly.

"Because I knew enough medical ninjutsu I was able to utilize it into my own technique. I am able to force my Ket Tan into him and reduce him into a coma like state. I can wake him up any time. Because my Ket Tan is in his body, I could easily control him and stop his chakra completely or easily destroy him." Natsuhi said quietly.

Everyone looked at her shocked but her two teammates. "What?"

"Every Ayame has one unique ability that theirs alone besides from those we get from the Ket Tan. This is mine." Natsuhi explained quietly. "It's not a technique I normally would use because it results the people being a complete slave."

"Does Hikari and Hitomi have abilities like that?" Sakura asked.

"They have their own ability that is uniquely their own. Hikari has the ability that can return any attack that she received back to the inflictor in ten fold." Hitomi said. "While I have the ability to track anything. I track by chakra."

"Tracking by chakra? Is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

"To the eyes of Ket Tan wielders, everyone leaves a little chakra even if you are concealing. Everyone has a different chakra signature, that's what I track. I can tell where you have been for several years at a time. I could get any information I want if I touch you. My Ket Tan is sensitive in that way." Hitomi said.

"Why didn't you tell earlier about your abilities?" Shizune asked.

"We have registered it with the Hokage when we became genin and then we are free to hide it. Our secret abilities are our trump cards. We don't tell secrets." Hikari told them. "Our abilities are greatly feared and misunderstood like many other clans with Kekkei Genkai. Don't tell me the other seven clans with Kekkei Genkai don't have their own secrets."

"I wonder how much of what he told you in that cave were true, Sasuke, and how much of it was lies to benefit himself." Hitomi asked staring straight at a stiffened Sasuke. She looked grimly and held out her hand. She waited until her hand glowed purple before touch one finger on his forehead. "The first finger." She said. "second…third…four…FIVE!" she shouted. The moment all five of her fingers were on him, great gales of winds swished around them. She began forming hand signs with her free hand.

"I'm in." Hitomi said as her eyes turned red until the whites of her eyes disappeared. The room grew quiet as they watch her. Suddenly she screamed loudly and slumped back in a dead faint.

"HITOMI!" Hikari and Natsuhi said rushing over to her. She groaned and clutched her head.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"What did you see?" Natsuhi asked. Both were shocked when they say tears fall down.

Everyone in the room was shock. Tomboy Hitomi was crying! She stood up and turned hate fill eyes on Madara. "Kill him! He doesn't deserve to live! Make him repent for all his sins."

"WHAT?" Natsuhi asked. "Hitomi!"

"What did you see?" Hikari and Shikamaru asked.

"He's the reason everything bad happened to us! He was the one that started the rumor that the Uchiha was going to betray Konoha. He used genjutsu on the elders. The elders then turned the order to kill every Uchiha to Itachi. Itachi who had a small inkling of it, said they had to spare Sasuke. He's coward! Hiding behind that same genjutsu as he used the same stupid trick on the feudal lord of the Wind so that people like Gaara was created! He was the one that influenced Orochimaru from the very beginning telling him he could live long like he does on a mission. After all, he was the reason that Orochimaru went after the surviving Uchihas. He caused Sasuke to do stupid things like want to destroy the village! He was the reason the last of the great wars occurred!" Hitomi said shaking with rage. "He's the reason that Asuma sensei and so many other died including the third Kazekage and the Yondaime. He was behind it all! Uchiha Madara was using the demon statue to take all the chakra and power the bijuu have. He was the one that released the Kyuubi on our village 23 years ago! He caused all of the suffering that team seven went through and by extension all of us went through because Sasuke was a comrade and friend. That's not even all of his sins! What I said and saw doesn't even begin to cover the magnitude of his sins."

"He's a scumbag that doesn't deserve to live! He deserves the most painful of deaths!" Hitomi said as she wiped the tears of rage away angrily.

By this, the Konoha fifteen were ready to kill him. "Natsuhi wake him up but control his chakra. We need a confession out of him!" the fifth said shaking with rage. Her quiet rage was scarier than Naruto's.

"Hai." Natsuhi nodded and formed hand signs before her hands turned purple. She placed on her temple and the other on the center of his forehead.

Madara slowly woke to find himself staring up at seventeen angry faces (eighteen if you count Akamaru). He tried to moved and use chakra only to find a pain coursing through his body. Natsuhi said, "You won't be able to move. Stop trying, my Ket Tan is controlling you. It's pointless."

"Ket Tan…you're one of them demon brats from that accused family!" Madara screamed.

Hitomi slapped him hard. "What your mouth, scrum bag. I know what you did…all of it! Don't even start! You killed the Uchihas and you went after my clan! You almost succeed if it wasn't for pure luck that not all the Ayames were there!"

Hikari knelt down and looked at him straight in the eye. "You stupid moronic hermit! I'm got a score to settle with you. You mess with the wrong family! As for your underling Danzo…I've killed him! And I can kill you but that would just sullen my reputation…killing an old cowardly hermit. No you're going to face the charges of all the sins you have committed!"

Shino place a hand on Hikari and pulled her up against him. He leaned down to whisper a few chosen words to calm her down. Kiba place his hands on Natushi's thin shoulders to calm the shaking. Hitomi stood there staring at the man with murderous intent. He laughed. "I should have never underestimated you young'uns."

"No." the fifth said. "that was your mistake from the very beginning! Why did you do it?"

"Simple, this land shouldn't be divided. It's supposed to one! I wanted to unite it under one banner! Which meant all these villages had to be destroyed!" He screamed. "With the powers of the Bijuu, I could do it!"

He laughed. His laugh turned maniacal.

"Take him away for questioning! Call on Ibiki." The fifth said and two ANBU ninja took him away.

The fifth sat down on her chair rubbing her temples wearily. It was times like this the Konoha fifteen clearly saw the fifth wasn't as young as she seemed. In fact, they all knew it wouldn't be long before she would be handing the title of Hokage to Kakashi and felt saddened by it. None of them couldn't imagine Konoha without her; after all she was the Hokage since they were genins and last Sannin alive.

"Now that this done," she reached under her desk and carried a sleeping Hotaru out. She handed her to Kiba who held her close. "We have more pressing matters to attend to! First we've got to rebuild Konoha again, then strengthen it, and lastly turn it into a war state. I never thought I would live to see the five great shinobi states would go to war again. How nostalgic and horrific."

"What exactly will happen when Konoha is a war state?" Hitomi asked.

"Everyone's efforts will be turned into supporting the war. Food will be rationed. Konoha will be submerged in total darkness so that we can hide away. Everyone will help in some way to produce the gears and weapons that we need. So on." The fifth explained. "Difficult times lie ahead of us and all we can do is plow through it one day at a time." She continued. "Realize this, if the feudal lord calls us on for war, we will go to war. We are shinobis. This is our way of life."

The room's occupants nodded grimly. The fifth smiled. "I forgot your generations grew up in peace, never knowing or fully understood the meaning of war. Go on rest up. There is still time for hope and happiness."

She directed it towards all the couples in the room. "Shikamaru, I want you to go to Suna and see how things are. If the Land of the winds has already declared war on Earth, then we need to know the situation in Suna. Hitomi, I want you to go with him so that we can keep in direct contact with you and Shikamaru. Get pact and get going in thirty minutes."

"Hai!" Shikamaru and Hitomi said left the room.

"It's really happening." Shizune murmured.

"Yes. Konoha is going to war." The fifth said. "Rest up. You're dismissed."

"Hai." They said and walked out in grim silence.

"Kiba! Natsuhi!" the fifth said. They turned. "You two best make a move and have that wedding quickly."

Natsuhi turned red and Kiba said, "Lady Tsunade!"

She laughed and waved him off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: marriage

"…I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the fifth Hokage said.

Kiba leaned in and kissed Natsuhi softly.

Cheers and applauses erupted around the newly weds. Natsuhi smiled and Kiba chuckled loudly. Hotaru and Akamaru were jumping for joy.

"I never thought I would be married." Natsuhi told her husband later in their home. "I always Hikari would be the first to marry."

"Why is that?" Kiba asked holding her tightly as they watched the moon.

"Hikari, Hitomi, and I have been together since we were kids. We trained together as kids and we all knew because of our abilities we would be together when they group us together as genins. Hitomi was always hotheaded and extremely tomboy like. I suppose I am as opposite of her as you could get. Hikari was the medium between the two of us. We figured, no one would want a tomboy or the opposite. They want someone with both qualities. Hitomi and I always figured Hikari would be the first to settle down."

"I wouldn't call us the first. True we are the first couple to be married. You are a war bride." Kiba said. "For now let's not think of anything other than us. Let tomorrow come when tomorrow comes."

"You're right. There will be another time to thing about wars."

The newlyweds enjoyed each other company for the night. For tomorrow, they would have to think about horrible things like war.

* * *

there is a sequel and it will posted later. enjoy! review please!


End file.
